Animals, Inc (Dragon Rockz style)
Cast * Mr. Bile - Tantor (Tarzan) * Ms. Flint - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) * The monsters using clipboards - Red, Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Mr. Waternoose - Mr. Kat (Kid vs. Kat) * James P. Sullivan - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Mike - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Betty - Eileen (Regular Show) * Claws Ward - Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) * Jerry - Mushu (Mulan) * Small Monsters - Benard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Kid Monsters doing Skipping ropes - Tapirs (Ice Age) * Sneezing Fire Monster - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Tony - Timon (The Lion King) * Purple Slime Monster - Pikachu (Pokémon) * Franky - Big Macltosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Needleman and Smitty - Balto and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Celia - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Randall - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Roz - Emerald (OC) * One Eye Assistant Monster - Buster Moon (Sing) * Fungus - Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) * Slug Monster Assistant - Lucario (Pokémon) * Spike Slug Monster - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Orange Tentacle Monster - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Blue Monster with Teeth - Shadow (Sonic X) * Ted Pauley - Diego (Ice Age) * Claws Ward's Assistant - Spongebob * Charlie - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * George - Courage the Cowardly Dog * CDA - Dodo Birds (Ice Age) * Boo - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) * Octopus Sushi - Rex (Toy Story) * Wife and Husband Monsters - Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Camera Monster - Tom (Tom & Jerry) * Yellow News Monster - Realistic Fish Head (Spongebob Squarepants) * Pink Purple Monster - Frank with red shirt (Spongebob Squarepants) * Yellow Slug Monster - Iron Joe (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Multiple Eyes Monster - Hi Five Ghost (Regular Show) * Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster - Perch Perkins (Spongebob Squarepants) * Boo into a Monster Disguise - Bruma (Noah's Ark) * Yellow Slug with Hat Monster - King Julien (Madagascar) * Waxford - E.B. (Hop) * Monster Teacher - Mrs. Puff (Spongebob Squarepants) * The Kids Monsters - Zephyr (OC), Tod (The Fox and the Hound), Lucky (101 Dalmatians) and Kion (The Lion Guard) * Abominable Snowman - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) Movie Used * Monsters, Inc Clips Used * Tarzan * The Fox and the Hound * The Fox and the Hound 2 * The Angry Birds Movie * Kid vs. Kat * The Princess and the Frog * The Secret of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue * Regular Show * Spongebob Squarepants * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * Mulan * Mulan II * Museum Scream * The Rescuers: Down Under * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch * The Lion King * The Lion Guard * Pokémon Movie 1 * Pokémon * The Powerpuff Girls * Zootopia * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * Balto * Balto II: Wolf Quest * Balto III: Wings of Change * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew * Sing * Sonic X * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Conker: Live and Reloaded * Courage: The Cowardly Dog * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story: Partysaurus Rex * Tom & Jerry: Tales * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Lion King 3 * My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas * Madagascar * Hop * 101 Dalmatians (Animated) * The Muppets Show * The Muppets Movie * The Muppets * Muppets Most Wanted * Muppet Treasure Island * Aladdin (TV Series) Category:Monsters, Inc Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz